The 'Second' Ticket Master
by Quig Alchemist
Summary: Rem's backstory. What the manga and anime didn't tell you. My story of Alex, Rem, and how she came to work on the SEEDS ships.
1. Chapter 1

The 'Second' Ticket Master

Chapter 1

Lush rolling hills passed by in one massive green blur. She gazed out quietly, one hand resting on her chin, as she sighed contently. It was always a peaceful journey for the usual short train rides through the countryside on her way back from work. Today was just an ordinary day. Or should it just be a boring day when nothing out of the ordinary happened? No, not for Rem Saverem. For this woman, everyday was a brand new adventure. Everyday was an opportunity to get the most out of life.

"Tickets please." A man towered over the girl with an outstretched hand. Rem smiled silently and dug her hand into her coat pocket. Her smile had just begun to fade into a look of frustration, as she seemed unable to locate her elusive ticket. "Well Miss?" the ticket master said with impatience, tapping his foot irritably.

"Just one moment…" Rem's finger brushed the corner of something ticket-like and she immediately pulled it from her pocket in one swift motion. "Here you go!" she said happily. "I seem to lose things all the time…please forgive me for the delay!" She smiled nervously, feeling slight embarrassment as well.

The man snatched it away, and then began to flip it over several times. Confusion was knit on his brow, as he said, "Miss, is this some sort of joke? It certainly isn't very funny. I have a job to do you know."

"Huh?" She blinked with genuine innocence as the man sighed.

"This ticket is blank Miss. There's no printed destination." He folded his arms, expecting a quick explanation. Rem opened her mouth wordlessly, but another voice filled the void from the seat behind her.

"Of course it's blank." The man said smoothly. "It's her ticket to the future."

"Excuse me?" the ticket master turned to face this interruption with a raised eyebrow. Rem looked back as well and saw a man with light brown hair that was styled in sharp vertical spikes, staring with focused green eyes. His hand propped his chin up, using the armrest of the seat beside him for balance. He smirked at the two who were both unsure of how to respond to his suave manner.

"She doesn't need to have a final destination in life. She's moving forward now, and that's all that matters. She can find the little places in between when she wants, certainly without a ticket telling her where to go next."

"Anything else wise guy?"

"Yes actually. You shouldn't worry about taking her ticket when it's blank. It's not like she didn't pay. It could just be a misprint." The man smiled gently, easing his point, and the ticket master shrugged, mumbling something about hating his job under his breath. He walked away, rolling his eyes behind the two passengers' backs.

When he had gone, Rem was still staring at the man behind her, dumbfounded.

"Hi, I'm Alex." The man continued to smile at Rem and extended a hand over her seat. "Alex Miller." Rem tentatively reached out, still in somewhat shock, and grasped his hand."Rem Saverem." She returned his smile gently and shook the outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." They released from the handshake and she continued. "Thanks a lot! That sure was some quick thinking; I thought I'd be booted off this train without a second thought!"

"You're welcome. And no, there's no way they would have thrown off a pretty girl like you." Rem laughed and her face flushed a slight scarlet.

"Oh, I don't know about that…"

The train began to slow and both looked out the window at the trees decelerating in the foreground.

"Well, I guess this is my stop." Rem explained with a trace of sadness in her voice and the shrug of her shoulders. For the first time she didn't feel like getting off the train.

She reached into her purse quickly, fishing for a pen and a scrap piece of paper. When she found them, she hastily scrawled her number down as the last whistle blew, serving as a final warning. She handed it to him quickly, grabbing her things, and said, "Call me sometime." Rem smiled and rushed toward the exit of the train. She took a quick glance back and saw Alex admiring the paper with a wide grin.

"Bye!" Alex called in a half daze, waving as the hem of Rem's burgundy coat whipped through the closing doors.

Rem smiled to herself all the way on her short walk back to her apartment. She unlocked the door, humming her favorite tune, and crossed under the archway to the inside. She flopped down on the sofa, her head still buzzing from thoughts of the train ride.

Ten minutes passed and she still hadn't moved an inch, nor had she stopped smiling fondly of the memory. She simply couldn't think of anything to do; she could only think about the mysterious man on the train. Alex had been his name, but that's all she knew.

She glanced to the phone, willing it to ring. _This is silly!_ Rem shook her head sadly with a gentle laugh. _There's now _way _he'd call this soon…_

The phone rang, almost reading and half interrupting her thoughts. Her heart beat wildly for what she thought was no good reason as she stared at the ringing receiver while it vibrated slightly. _Should I answer it? _She bit her lip and rose from her seat as another thought clicked her brain into gear. _And why shouldn't I? _She lightly slapped the side of her cheek for her ridiculous teenage-love struck-like behavior. _It _is _my phone after all! _

Rem tentatively picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear. She waited a moment with a sharp breath before uttering a soft, "Hello?" into the mouthpiece.

"Is this Rem?"

"Yes." It was definitely Alex. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as recognized his smooth voice.

"Do you want to go grab a cup of coffee?" he said without a trace of nervousness. It was almost as if he was asking out a regular old friend for lunch. The ease in which he spoke made Rem feel as if it were perfectly normal as well, decreasing her anxiety. Then Alex added, "I'll pay of course."

Rem giggled, "Sure." Smiling silently at the speaker. "Where at?"

"Oh, you know, that little shop down on Mason Street. You know which one I'm talking about, right?" Rem ran a couple of edgy fingers through her hair, kneading a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Yeah! I love that place!" she replied happily. Truthfully, she stopped by there at least three times a week on her way to work for a hot cup of coffee; of course she knew which one he was talking about. He had read her mind once again; he was ceasing to amaze her already and she barely knew the guy.

"I'm glad! See you in 10 minutes then!" Alex ended the conversation with a short click, but Rem still looked at the dead phone line with a look of pure glee on her face. Today was sure turning out to be quite the adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rem cautiously entered the small café feeling the butterflies playing tennis with her insides. She peeped around the room and saw a man sitting at a high raised table reading today's edition of the paper. She couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind the daily news, but his spikey brown hair easily gave him away. No one could miss that type of hair, even if it was on a wanted poster.

"Hi." she said quietly, feeling awkward as she greeted Alex. He tilted his paper down and gave her soft, sincere smile when he saw her face.

"Glad you could come." he said, folding his paper and setting it aside. He stood up and pulled a chair out for Rem and ushered her to her seat. She nodded wordlessly, and shrugged off her coat.

"Well, I just couldn't pass up some free coffee!" They both laughed and Rem settled into the high seat across from Alex.

Rem had never noticed before, but as she looked at him, she could see a single silver ring piercing his left ear. It winked in the traces of afternoon sunlight that bounced around the shop, and contrasted nicely to his bright, emerald eyes.

"Did you do anything when you got home this afternoon?" Alex asked, passing Rem a menu.

"No actually, I'm glad that you called. I was just sitting all lazy-like. It was like my butt was glued to the couch." She flipped through the pages of the menu with a never-ending grin, but couldn't really concentrate on the words.

"Same here." They smiled at each other again as they both glanced up from their menus. Then they quickly resumed with a couple of nervous chuckles.

"Seems to me that we're a lot alike…"

Just then, music began to play overhead with a smooth, steady rhythm. Rem let out an excited gasp and closed her eyes, listening. She knew the tune by heart and instantly began to quietly hum along. It was her favorite after all.

"It's Sound Life isn't it…? That's such a good song…" Alex said to no one in particular, blinking his eyes with nostalgia. Rem looked at him in surprise, her brown eyes shimmering with joy. Her heart felt as if it were about to burst from happiness.

He was so perfect…why hadn't she found him before? Or rather, he found her?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it's a really short chapter, but they get longer I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next hour or so, the two discussed everything under the sun over a frothy cup of cheap coffee. They laughed as if they were the only ones present in the café, which gained them multiple dirty looks from others. This only made them laugh harder.

Once their cups were both empty and the shop was closing, they decided it best to return home for the day.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Alex asked, holding the door open for Rem. He looked back at her with another smile as she advanced through, seeing her nod shyly.

The couple exited the café as the sun crested the hill after its 24-hour journey across the sky to rest for the night and let the moon take over until the next morning arrived.

They walked the nearly empty streets together, as the city around them towered far above the horizon. The sheer height and brilliance made it hard to imagine such beautiful countryside lay right over the hill just a little ways away. The view from the train ride that stretched between the two cities was the only proof of the rare sight.

There were very few cars on the road at this time of the afternoon; most people were already home, eating dinner with their families. The streetlights were beginning to flicker to life as well, illuminating the hour of dusk.

"Look!" Rem exclaimed suddenly, breaking the pleasing silence. She stopped, staring down the alley two buildings where a pocket park was located. Bright red flowers abundantly blossomed from the spot, and seemed to be randomly planted in the space.

"Do you like those?" Alex glanced to Rem, seeing her face shimmer with a well-known joy.

"I try and come by to see them at least once a day…" she replied dreamily. "Amazingly, they look this beautiful surviving all on their own. They're wild you know…" She smiled softly and knelt down to the edge of the garden. She reached out a tender finger and stroked one flower's crimson petals. It trembled weakly, but seemed determined to stand tall no matter what life had to throw at it.

"What are they called?"

"Geraniums. They're my favorite!"

"They're gorgeous. They remind me of someone I know…" Alex winked at Rem as she looked up at him and blushed. She stood up and let each of their fingers intertwine with one another as they walked the last street to Rem's apartment.

They stopped as they arrived at her front step and Rem shyly looked into his face, as hers burned with an unknown passion.

"Thanks for the coffee." She smiled softly with her dark brown eyes.

"I'd take you out all over again if I could." Alex replied, grinning widely.

"Well, maybe you can…" Her words were lost as he leaned forward hesitantly and placed a light kiss on her left cheek. She flushed a hot tint of pink, the temperature of her face escalating. She watched the shining silver ring in his ear dance before her nose for only a moment, and then turned to the door. She fumbled with the lock, her expression and numb hands unable to conceal her happiness. Eventually she managed to open the front door, but not before making a fool of herself by dropping her key twice.

"Bye Alex." Rem whispered,feeling happy and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Bye Rem." he answered, still smiling not only at Rem, but also at her comical reaction to the gentle brush of his lips against her cheek.

Rem gently closed the door, watching Alex descend the steps. She leaned against the wooded back of the doorframe, her hand still lingering on the knob with a definite love struck-teenager sigh. Her heart pounded in an untamed manner, beating itself dizzy against her ribcage. She then tentatively reached up and touched her cheer.

The joyous sounds her heart was making were truly the sounds of life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh. It's all sugary sweet. Well, tis going to get sweeter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following morning, Rem woke feeling as if she had had the most restful night sleep one could have. Her mind was clear and focused. She stretched with a wide yawn and lethargically moved toward the kitchen. Even if she felt great didn't mean she was a morning person. Besides, her stomach was already grumbling. She opened the fridge, rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes, and she soon discovered, much to her disappointment, that she seemed to be lacking in the milk and eggs department. She rolled her eyes with a groan and huffed, closing the door to the chilled air.

Rem placed her hands on her hips, grabbed a light jacket, and walked toward the door so she could make her way to the store. With the quick snatching motion of her hand, she swept a few dollars and house keys into her pocket. She absentmindedly locked the door behind her and turned to descend the apartment's front steps.

She froze, staring at the bottom step curiously. She was about to step down and crush whatever it was a moment before, but its sudden appearance had caught her off guard.

A single red Geranium blossom was carefully laid at Rem's doorstep with a small note attached to its stem. The note read: _Meet me at your garden. –Alex P.S. I hope you like an egg breakfast. _

Rem chuckled heartily to herself and picked up the flower tenderly. A gentle smile spread wide across her face as she lightly stepped off the doorstep, twirling the crimson flower between her fingers. The petals spun round and round, teasing her of the impending breakfast surprise that was sure to come.

The store was to the left of the street, but she had already decided at the sight of the Geranium to go to the right instead.

As Rem made her way at a steady pace down the sidewalk, she hummed peacefully, watching the sun rise above the tops of the buildings. Its golden beams warmed her face with a soft glow and illuminated the morning laced with dewdrops. She neared the pocket park that concealed her garden and stopped at its entrance.

"Toast anyone?" Rem smiled, her heart fluttering joyously, as she looked down, seeing Alex sitting on a small indigo blanket. His hand was outstretched, offering a crusty brown piece of toast to her.

"As long as you stay and eat with me." she answered with a small, impressed smirk. She took the toast gratefully and bit off a corner.

"Will do." Rem sat down across from him, brushing a few stray toast crumbs from her pale pink pajama pants.

"I hope you don't mind…I wasn't exactly expecting to meet anyone important this morning…" She blushed, noticing her sleeping attire.

"No, not at all. I'm just glad you came. After breakfast you can go home and change, but let's eat first." Rem sat across from Alex on a bluish cloth lain in the middle of the Geranium garden. A woven basket was set between them, no doubt filled of a scrumptious picnic-type breakfast. Alex opened the basket and pulled out two covered dishes and empty plates. He uncovered the two dishes, setting them side-by-side between the two, which revealed still sizzling bacon and steaming scrambled eggs. Of course there was also a pitcher of fresh orange juice and a few slices of toast.

"It all looks so delicious Alex!" Rem exclaimed, crossing her legs under her in anticipation.

"Well, let's see if it is." He handed her an empty plate and said, "Ladies first." She nodded and scooped a pile of eggs layered in cheese onto her plate. She moved to the bacon next and placed a couple crispy slices beside her eggs. She tentatively raised her fork to her lips and took a tentative bite, as the cheese melted in the mouth. She smiled out of sheer delight and mumbled, "Absolutely delicious."

"Really? Thanks. I'm glad you like it." Alex grinned from the complement and followed her lead.

The couple that was oddly crammed between two buildings' alley surrounded by a flourishing blooms of wild Geraniums munched contently for several minutes. Then Rem broke the pleasant stillness with a sudden question.

"Why did you do all this Alex?"

"What?" He swallowed back a chunk of bacon and replied, "Don't you like it?" He seemed genuinely confused by her question, and took a small sip of orange juice.

"No, no," she explained quickly. "I love it, it's just…why breakfast in this garden? No one's ever done anything nice like this for me before…all this…why now?" She seemed unsure of how to get her point across and hesitated with her eyes downcast, fixed on the blanket. Rem smiled to herself softly and nervously knit her fingers together, uncertain if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I…" Alex looked down as well, and for the first time since he had met Rem, seemed unconfident. He cleared his throat anxiously and began again. "Last night I couldn't sleep a wink. I just couldn't…" He hesitated and raised his eyes to where they stared directly into hers. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you Rem Saverem." She blinked in surprise.

"Really…?" No one so much had even given her a second glance before in her life. Rem had always been the shy kid that sat in the back of the class and didn't say much. Sure she had friends, but only a couple of close ones. Even then she never felt as if she was anything special.

Until now. Now someone really cared for her. Now someone really _loved_ her.

Rem blushed realizing this fact a moment too late. Alex had already leaned over to her and was placing a gentle kiss on her cherry blossom lips. She closed her eyes as he held her there, frozen in that perfect moment in time. Alex pulled away and Rem barely noticed, and left her lips lingering in the air, eyes still closed. A soft tingle ran across her skin, chilling her in a way she couldn't explain.

"Really." Alex stated sincerely as Rem's eyelids flickered open. She could see his pure heart shining past the grin deep inside. The joy welled up within her in one quick burst and she leaped at him, throwing her arms around him in a tight squeeze. Rem nearly squealed with delight and Alex laughed heartily. Their laughter carried down the street as the morning commuters looked around curiously, but no one would discover the two tucked neatly away.

The best possible thing had happened and she had only had breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See, what'd I tell ya? …but there has to be an end for everything right…? Keep reading and…well, you'll see…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By mid afternoon, the two had cleaned up the quaint breakfast and were now making their way down the busy city streets. Children ran and played near them, giggling merrily. Alex and Rem's fingers were laced together, both with a smile on their faces.

"Do you like kids?" she asked for no reason at all, noticing the cheerful expression as he gazed upon one group of children in particular.

"Most definitely!" A small red kick ball rolled to Alex's feet and a young child teetered after it. Alex bent down and gently picked it up. He small boy froze in mid step, his eyes growing wide. "Here you go." He handed the ball to the young boy and patted his dark brown scruffy hair almost lovingly. "Try not to lose it. Not all big guys are as nice as me." The boy smiled brightly, nodding, and scampered off with infectious laughter that seemed to lighten everyone's mood.

They continued to walk farther down the street, leaving the children behind. They strolled at a slow, steady pace down the sidewalk, until a sudden, a violent commotion was heard. Alex and Rem stopped short and turned their attention to a local bar across the street. There was a faint scream still lingering in the air along with the echo of a harsh crashing noise.

"Let's see if everyone's alright." He whispered as they scampered across the street after the cars stopped streaming past. He pulled Rem up beside him as they crouched outside the bar's window. "I'm going to take a look." Alex said softly, putting a finger to his lips. He peeked up through the grimy, streaked pane of glass and squinted, making out a young girl sprawled over the bar's dusty floor. "Rem." He nodded for her to look as well. She gasped as she witnessed a fresh stream of blood ooze from the corners of the girl's mouth.

"What could have happened to her?" Rem mouthed in a terrified whisper. Alex motioned to the other end of the bar where she could see a man much larger approaching the shaking, defenseless, young girl. His hand was curled into a tight fist, indicating that he was responsible for her injuries.

"I'm s-sorry…" she said in a small, almost inaudible voice. She struggled to rise to her knees as her entire body trembled, but instead was knocked down again by the man with another swift punch. This one obviously a lot stronger; the girl was instantly unconscious from the blow. The helpless girl couldn't have been any more that 14, maybe even 15, but that would have been a stretch.

"We have to help. He's obviously just an angry drunk that didn't get his way with something stupid. That girl doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." Alex whispered, quickly moving toward the door. Rem latched a hold of sleeve and held it tightly.

"You'll be hurt!" she exclaimed in a low voice that was filled with concern. He looked at her hard for only a moment, thinking about his next actions once more with an almost unsure expression. Then he gave her a most unexpected and sincere smile. She could only release her grip and gape at him.

"If it makes you feel better, call the police, but I doubt this will really be all that serious." He stood up, still smiling at the dark eyes woman on the ground. "Someone has to stand up for that girl in there. I can't just sit by and let her get hurt anymore. This same someone is going to stand up for what they believe if right, especially since no one else is around to do it for me." He straightened his shirt, took a deep breath, and threw Rem one last smile that was much deeper than what it showed on his lips. She began to get up and help him as well, but then thought it better to stay out of harm's way. It would probably be easier for Alex if he didn't have to worry about her as well.

The man with the short spiked brown hair bravely crossed the floor, his deep jade eyes showing compassion. He met the gruff drunken man across the bar, his hands raised so not to appear to pose any sort of threat.

"Stay back pretty boy!" The angry man barked without taking his eyes off the girl lying before him.

"Whoa there." Alex said, still cautiously moving forward. "I'm not trying to make trouble, I'm just here to help sort all this out. I know there were some misunderstandings, but I'm-"

"Misunderstandings?" the man broke in with a gruff chuckle. "Well isn't that just the understatement of the day!" Then the man's mood swayed dangerously. "I'll kill her…" he muttered under his breath, pretending Alex didn't exist. "I'll kill her!"

"Wait! No! There's no need for talk like that. We don't need any violence here. " Alex attempted to soothe him with a calm voice, hoping to change the brute's mind.

"Yeah, well, too freaking bad! She shouldn't have poured my drink wrong!"

"Yes, everyone makes mistakes, but that's not a reason to kill her. No one has the right to take the life of another." The large man finally took his eyes from the girl and turned them to Alex.

"I've had just about enough of your ethics pretty boy! You're starting to piss me off!" The man sneered defiantly, his lip curling over his teeth as he pulled out a silver pistol destined to murder in cold blood.

"No! Stop!" Alex was obviously the second of the two targets, as the mad drunk swiveled his gun barrel and aimed at the girl on the floor that was still unconscious. Alex was quick to intervene and leaped in between the gun and victim, putting himself in imminent danger.

The man's maniacal laughter was still ringing in Alex's ears accompanied with echoing gunshots when his shoulder collided with the wooded floor. He didn't remember falling. He only felt the pain that filled his chest and hindered his breathing incredibly. He looked down at himself with blurred vision and saw two bloody wounds that were without a doubt fatal.

Rem stared with horror, her cell phone quivering in her hand as she had ended her urgent call with the police only moments before. Her jaws hung open uselessly, her mouth dry as it desperately tried to form words. Her body felt paralyzed until her his name finally fought for freedom on her lips.

"Alex!" she screamed agonizingly and dropped her cell phone to the concrete. She rushed through the doorway, her ears completely deaf to the approaching sirens. Her heart raced faster than it ever had before as she reached the Alex's side.

"R-rem…" He had a weak voice that sounded parched from thirst. Rem knew it was parched from life.

"No Alex, don't speak…just hang on…the police will be here soon…" She knew she wasn't convincing anyone, including herself. She pulled back a bit of bloodied cloth from his shirt and gasped at the sheer amount of crimson liquid seeping from his deadly wounds. Rem immediately took note of the bullet's entry and saw that it had shattered his sternum. That was evident from his harsh, uneven breathing.

Before, as she had watched the scene play out, it had all seemed to swirl around her in one big blur, not seeming real in the least bit. Now, as Rem felt Alex's warm blood dripping down her finger, it had all collapsed into reality sending her spinning. Everything was real. This wasn't a joke. Some police officers ran by, apprehending the drunk, as others helped the young girl from the floor. Rem's lip quivered and a tear streaked down her face. Everything was just as real as the kiss she and Alex had shared that morning. But now, even that memory was erased from her mind as she screamed…

Now, the worst possible thing had happened and it was only entering the late afternoon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate to be so mean, but that's the way it happened. I also want apologize for the really long chapter. I just couldn't break all this is up. Hope you will still read. ;;


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Down Timber Avenue, there was a small pet shop where Rem worked a part time job. She had loved all the animals and had visited there most of her life, helping anyway she could. Ever since she was old enough to apply, the manager of Buckley's was more than happy to let her have the job. She always wore a brilliant smile, greeting customers in the most sincere and friendly way possible. This was the norm for everyday. Rem Saverem hadn't smiled one time since the accident. Or should it be phrased as cold-blooded murder? Either way you sliced it, Alex was dead and nothing was going to change that sad fact. Rem was simply drowning in the after affects of it all. She could barely breathe. To say she had never felt more incomplete in her entire life would be not an understatement, but instead, stunningly accurate.

Alex's funeral was plain and simple. Nice, but plain, simple, and especially quiet. It had taken place late afternoon the day after he had died in the local church's graveyard. There was a small crowd, all met with the same bitter tears of sadness, lamenting for the good that died far too young. There was some anger, some regret, but mostly a well-rounded sadness that can only be found when everyone who cares for the one you do are together.

After the accident, the police easily carted Alex's killer off to jail. They revived the young waitress and gently carried her to the ambulance. Rem still crouched over Alex, eyes wide, unbelieving. She felt the blood run down her finger and released an ear-piercing scream that froze everyone inside the bar, turning them all to statues for a few long seconds.

"Miss…" One rather tall officer offered a hand to Rem as she continued to scream with the word 'Alex' barely audible. She completely ignored him, and instead threw herself down onto the dead man's body with hysteric sobs. The officer was persistent and eventually tore Rem away screaming.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't leave him!" All she could see as she was forcefully pulled away and outside the bar's doors was a man with white gloves hovering over Alex. He did a quick check, but shook his head sadly and gently laid a white sheet over his body. It had to be the coroner. Seeing the coroner meant that he had definitely died. This only sent Rem into a fit of wailing screams as she fought harder to break free from the now, two officers.

"Please Miss, calm down…" they tried to soothe her but it was simply no use…

The next day after Rem, Alex's parents, his friends, and his other bits of family attended the funeral service, Alex was six feet under.

It was a truly a sickening sequence of events that Rem hated to remember, but she knew that she would never forget…

It had been a little over a week since the accident, and Rem still looked as miserable as the first day after it happened when she returned to work. Nothing could cheer her up. She even stopped walking past her garden of Geraniums. The pain of remembering Alex was simply too much to bare and ripped at her heart every time she heard the name 'Alex'. She decided it was best to return to her normal life, just as it had been before she had ever met him.

Rem swept the floor less than half-heartedly in front of the hamster cages. Her face had fallen into an unchangeable depression that was so unlike her normal cheerfulness. Her coworkers were beginning to her get seriously worried about her. They all tried to engage her into some conversation to lighten her mood, or maybe even have her tell about what's been bothering her, but she would always shrug them off, not saying a single word. No one had any idea of how to get through to her.

The last time Rem had smiled had been that Friday when she met Alex on the train ride home. Her coworkers saw her happy and smiling when she left, but when she returned that following Monday, she was like a completely different person. It was all rather strange and very puzzling. None of them were aware of Alex or the funeral that had followed.

"Hey Rem…?" Sylvia had come up behind her and lightly touched Rem's shoulder. She turned and looked at the mousy red-haired girl with red, swollen eyes that were missing their usual sparkle. "Do you want to talk?" Rem shook her head in a disheartened way and returned to sweeping. "Let me take that. The day's almost over." Sylvia gently removed the broom from the quaking girl's grasp and leaned it against the counter. "So, I hear the manager's going to remodel the shop so it can hold even more pets! Isn't that great?" Rem stared at the floor, not responding. "Come on Rem." Sylvia nudged her shoulder playfully. She should have known the conversation was pointless from the very beginning; no one had been able to get a word out of her in a week.

"Hey Sylvia! Come here! We need you over her on the double! We've got a bit of a situation!" The man yelling was probably Jackson. He was the assistant manager. To him everything was a big deal, as he took this job far too seriously. A dog had most likely gotten out of its cage again.

"Coming!" Sylvia shouted back and quickly glanced back to Rem. "You know you can talk anytime Rem." Sylvia sprinted away to the other end of the store to assist Jackson as soon as possible.

Rem glanced to the pet-stained floor tiles and felt hot tears sting her eyes. Why was she like this? Why couldn't she shake this horrid feeling? Alex had wondered into her mind again. She peered through her tear-blurred vision and looked at the clock. 4:30. Her shift was over. It was time to take the lonely train ride back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Rem…but don't worry! It'll all be better real soon! I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rem went strait to bed for the tenth day in a row. Every night was the same, filled with tossing, turning, and tears. Each time she would only pray that her dreams would take her away from the never-ending nightmare called her life.

Eventually, Rem found herself settled on an old-fashioned train car, alone with only the beating wind and rain outside as company. It was terrible storm, much like her emotions. It was the worst weather she had seen in quite a few years. It seemed as if it would never clear for the sun to shine through the perilous clouds again.

A man suddenly appeared at her side, adjusting the deep blue hat on his head. She noticed in a half daze that he held out his hand.

"Ah, yes sir, you need to see my ticket." She said cheerily, her own voice sounding alien, or maybe from a far off memory. She looked down at the marked scrap of paper in her hand and thought, _why does this all seem so familiar…? My ticket's doesn't have a destination…have I done this…before? _Her dreams were hazy reflections of the past that would soon prove more important than ever before.

Rem handed the slip of paper to the silent man, hoping he wouldn't notice. He took it, quickly punched without a word, and then returned it. He simply turned away after that, acting as if nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary. She couldn't help but feel relief. _That's right._ She thought with another bright smile. _I can go anywhere. It's just like Alex said before…_She stared out at the thick gray fog of rain and could almost imagine a tiny ray of light breaking through. This instantly broke the barrier between her dream thoughts and her real life thoughts. _Alex! _She shouted out in her head, feeling the deafening pain return.

Rem looked all around, discovering that she was truly alone on the train. Even the ticket master had disappeared. The only thing she saw was her own reflection staring back at her in the fogged glass. It showed a girl in almost panic with frantic, perplexed features. The girl was clearly in a deep depression, and Rem was almost positive that she didn't know the person. Then she laughed heartily at herself. _Do I really look like that? Why, that's not like me at all. _Rem's true smile had returned, not only outside, but on the inside as well. The joyous feeling made her heart swell.

_When I get out of this driving rain, I think I'll go see the sunlit ocean. And then I can decide my next destination after that. _The clouds began to part, with the gap revealing endless blue sky. It continued to grow wider, reminding Rem of her old, familiar self.

The train rolled to a gentle stop, signaling the end of the ride. Rem stood up and moved to the door, literally floating across the floor. It felt almost as if she could _fly _off the train as the doors began to open!

Something indescribable at that moment told her turn around. One of her feet had already descended the first step, leaving it hanging in mid air. She looked back curiously and saw the ticket master a few paces behind her with a familiar smile. He tipped his navy hat and gazed out from under the brim with sharp emerald eyes. Rem smiled, knowing the only possible explanation. _Thank you Alex. _She thought, disembarking the train while turning away from him. _If it weren't for you, I would have never got my spirit back. _

The sun shone brilliantly overhead, warming her face, and putting on the most spectacular display one could imagine…

Rem sat up in her bed and found that she was crying. There weren't tears of despair and sorrow, but instead were happy. As they streamed down her face, she discovered they were no longer bitter to the taste, but sweet like a spoonful of honey. She was still smiling, almost feeling the warm ocean sun on her face, but then she realized she was still sitting in her gloomy bedroom. Things were tossed about and the blinds were drawn tightly, not allowing even a ray of cheery sunlight to enter.

Rem leaped from the covers of her bed and rushed to the window. She threw up the blinds without a second thought and the blinding light filled the room. She may have been temporarily blind, but that didn't hinder her ability to hear the birds sing. They were beautiful songs…so beautiful, Rem nearly burst into a fresh bit of happy tears again, but instead laughed out loud. Her laughter rang around her bedroom, brightening the place far more than a little sunlight ever did.

"It must be Tuesday. That was the best night's sleep I've had in a while. I feel completely refreshed!" Rem laughed again, as her eyes finally adjusted to the sun. _It's almost as if the dark cloud that's followed me for so long has finally lifted…_

"I've always admired people that go where no one else has before. I want to be like them." Rem said clearly, unable to hide the excitement that was trembling in her voice. She had kindly quit her job at the pet store, tearfully telling her friends good-bye, saying that she had to leave. They all understood the situation. They all knew Rem had finally moved past whatever it was that broke her up so badly and didn't want to push it. Whatever made her so sad must have still been here, and they all thought it best that she leave her sadness behind, no matter how heartbroken they were as they watched her go in the end.

"I guess that's a valid answer as any. You're in!" The lady shrugged her shoulders and winked knowingly. "Personally, I think you're perfect for the job. The migration SEEDS ship would love to have you as an addition to their crew." Rem smiled at Mary, as she soon learned to call her, and was given her first assignment as an official crewmember.

"Thank you so much!" Rem exclaimed. She couldn't have been more thrilled. "There's only one thing I need to do before I leave. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be back before you can snap you're fingers!" she said cheerily and rushed off.

"See you later!"

Rem hurriedly sped to the cemetery where Alex's body laid. She hesitated as she walked through the churchyard's gates with a short intake of breath before proceeding. She saw his new grave marker and she bowed as she stopped before it.

"I just wanted to say one final good-bye Alex." She said as if she was speaking to a friend over a cup of coffee. "I also want to thank you for everything you've taught me. If I ever have kids one day, I'll teach them what you taught me." She looked down at the fresh dirt fighting the overwhelming urge to break down in tears. "I'm going to take this blank ticket I was given and do something with it! Space is the biggest destination so I figured 'what the heck? I'll do it!'" She swallowed and continued. "I hope you can see me Alex…I love you…" This time there was no mistaking the solitary tear leak from her eye and spill down her cheek. "A-alex…" she mumbled quietly, closing her quivering brown eyes. "Good-bye…"

The young woman sprinted back down the street the sunlight drenching her in all its glory. Her smile had returned and there was definite spring in her step.

All the while, a single red blossom was left glimmering with life on a new grave stone in the center of a very dead place.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed my fic! I also hope that you'll leave a bit of a review somewhere…


End file.
